Conventionally, a consumer may be required to enter a plurality of information to conduct an electronic payment. The plurality of information may include, for example, an account or credit card number, a billing address, a user name, and a shipping address. When using a payment provider service, the consumer may be required to create an account and provide one or more funding sources to fund a purchase or payment. This can cause a delay or inconvenience before an electronic payment (e.g., online payment) can be processed.